The present invention relates to fluid analysis and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the determination of fluid properties by detecting ultrasound reflected from a diffraction grating.
Fluids are encountered in a wide variety of industrial applications, and there is a continual need to determine properties of those fluids. Ultrasound based sensors have been developed for a variety of industrial applications, but there continues to be a need to develop improved sensors and sensor techniques for determining fluid properties. In particular there is a need for sensing systems and techniques that are accurate, reliable, cost effective and can be implemented in a wide variety of industrial applications. The present invention is addressed to these needs and provides novel systems and techniques for determining fluid properties utilizing ultrasonic diffraction grating spectroscopy. In particular embodiments, the present invention may be used in characterizing multiphase fluids, for example solid liquid mixtures, such as slurries, suspensions and the like.